1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a handgrip by which the image forming apparatus can be uplifted and carried.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having inwardly-dented handgrips, which are to be clutched onto by a user for carrying the image forming apparatus, is known. The handgrips may be formed integrally with lateral covers of a body of the image forming apparatus in molding. In order to be firmly clutched by the user, it is desirable that the handgrips are provided with antislip protrusions inside the dents of the handgrips. However, if the protrusions are formed integrally with the lateral cover in molding, the mold is interfered with the protrusions when the lateral cover is unmolded, and unmolding the lateral cover without damaging the protrusions is difficult. In other words, forming the protrusions in the dented handgrips in molding integrally with the lateral covers is difficult.
Whilst forming the antislip protrusions is difficult, antislip pieces may be separately formed and attached to the handgrips after the lateral covers are unmolded.